User blog:V3hemenc3/Support Champ idea: Isonade the Water Priestess
I had this idea for weeks now, and i need help from you guys to see whether this champ is viable or not to be submitted to Riot. its a work in progress though, so here goes: Isonade, the Water Priestess basically, i want to make her a support champ with possibilities of ganking, or even roaming. I decided to take a water theme because that's probably what most summoners want, and there is a lot of water themed support champ ideas out there, but this one is mine. Background ''' The enviromental beauty that is Ionia owes itself to the abundant rivers that ran through the Isle, especially the great Samehada River that divides the isle to two. Some praise the great spirits of the Samehada that they made an annual festival dubbed the Festival of Water, where the Water Priestesses of Ionia performs their Legendary Dance of the Tides. the dance itself consists of graceful sessions depicting the Samehada, and the life and prosperity it has given to the land. So beautiful is the Dance, that the Noxus war machine, led by General Jericho Swain, who enjoys fine arts hesitated to take the territory out of fear of losing this tradition. Noxus was hesitant, but not their Zaunite allies. during the latest Water Festival. their chemical contraptions plowed through the province, dumping its perverse contents to the Samehada. the festival was ruined and people collapse of poisoning, but the Priestesses continue their dance like there was no interruption. the head priestess, a young woman by the name of Isonade, performed a different way from the others. Suddenly, the green waters of the Samehada churns, and creates a whirpool of green tide around the Zaunite invaders. Like under a trance, Isonade controls the water's movements to drown and destroy the Zaunite contraptions and at the same time shield the Ionians. when the dance was finished, the Zaunite invaders were no more, and the water of the Samehada was clear once more. Isonade, now blessed with the spirit of Samehada, knows that unless Zaun is stopped, this will not be the last incident. so she goes where people can listen to her pleas and witness the beauty of water: the Institute of War. "Water soothes and heals wounds, but what heals can also drown and destroy"- Isonade Holy crap that was long. ok then, moving on to abilities '''Gush of Mending (Innate): every 3 casts, Isonade's spells heal allied units around the target, and the target itself (only if the target is an allied unit) by 25/75/125 + 0.25 AP. Shark Skin (Alternate Innate): allied champions near, or targeted by Isonade's spells gain 25 armor and magic resistance. Surging Strike (Q): Isonade sends out a skillshot, at the end of the skillshot, dealing magic damage to the target for 75/125/175/225/275 + 0.55 ability power and knocks the target airborne. this skillshot can be ended prematurely. Soothing Barrier (W): Isonade shields a target for 80/120/160/200/240 + 0.7 ability power. Pressing W again will heal the unit for what is left of the shield. Path of Swiftness (E): Passive: wherever she walks, Isonade leaves a trail of water that speeds up allies and slows down enemies. Additionally, Isonade can launch this trail of water to a location, slowing enemies and speeding up allies. when enemies are hit, they are damaged for 25/75/125/175/225 + 0.4 ability power. this effect lasts for 5 seconds Dance of the Tides (R): Isonade unleashes Samehada's spirit in an area, dealing 75/125/175 + 0.2 AP damage every 3 seconds to enemies. additionaly, being near or inside the area grants 25/50/75 AP and 12/25/50 percent attack speed to allies. Wrath of the Tides ( Alternate R): Isonade channels Samehada's spirit on an enemy or allied unit. after a short delay, waves burst from the unit, dealing 75/125/175 + 0.5 AP damage to enemy units and briefly stunning the main target if the target is an enemy unit. Additionally, every Allied Champions and the target (if the target is an Allied Champion) hit by the waves gain 25/50/75 AP and 12/25/50 percent attack speed for 5 seconds. ...so yeah, thats pretty much what i have for now. I accept critics and advices (but not trolls) and if u have any ideas, tell me in the comments. if everything goes well, maybe you would see her in the Fields... UPDATE: Don't ask me for a picture, im as bad in drawing as Phreak is bad at spotting ganks (no offense dude) too bad though, i can already picture her classic skin along with 2 alternate ones... ANOTHER UPDATE: I changed the W to a 2-part spell instead of just one, and adjusted the ratio on Shark Skin. Additionally, i seem to have explained Path of Swiftness wrong. the passive component is also delivered to the target. example: if you launch the Path of Swiftness to an ally, the ally gets the path and every enemy units that chases said ally would tend to travel through or along the path and therefore slowed. if the Path of Swiftness is launched at an enemy unit, the unit is slowed, and chasing allies would be wise to travel along the path to gain the speed boost.Still, this is a work in progress, and any advice would be welcome. additionally, no one seem to get the Reference to her name, so I will take those cookies and eat them :P. Isonade is a water spirit said to lurk in the waters of Matsuura, Japan. Samehada is the creature inside Isonade who attack sailors that Isonade has eaten. there was no intentional Naruto, or any Anime Reference in there. YET ANOTHER UPDATE: adjusted her base and AP ratios to make her look like a support rather than an AP carry, while still making her viable for the latter. i also changed the E so that it could be fired to serve as a landing/take off strip. I'm still divided on whether the trail should stick though. i also added an alternate ult based on the suggestion of iNaruto. your suggestion are really, really appreciated guys, i want her to be perfect before submitting it to riot on a lighter note, can someone think of a joke/taunt emote on her? i have one but i'm afraid it would sound too perverse, since it involves water spirit and privacy... Category:Custom champions